


~Tal vez~

by aby_hszm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aby_hszm/pseuds/aby_hszm
Summary: Peter solo quería tener una cita con Tony.Tony solo quiso salvar al universo y a su pequeño novio.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	~Tal vez~

**Author's Note:**

> Esta novela tambien esta publicada en Wattpad,esta novela es Starker y la hice escuchando I love you de Billie Eilish v:

Su trabajo como Spider-Man ya había terminado, solo había salido a recorrer por 2 horas y medios, se había caído y muy adormilado, no quería caerse de algún edificio por su falta de sueño.

Aunque si lo hubiera pensado bien,se hubiera sentido increíble,caer y sentir que estas volando por unos segundos antes de pegar con el concreto.

Mala idea.

Peter al llegar al complejo,trato de no hacer mucho ruido,dejando sus zapatos aun lado mientras colocaba su mochila en un perchero de la sala.

Al entrar a su habitación,noto que Anthony,Tony, estaba completamente dormido como para darse cuenta de su presencia,aunque eso lo ayudaba mucho.Se quito toda la ropa incomoda que traía consigo para ponerse su pijama de 'Hello Kitty' y se recostó junto a su novio con mucha sutileza de no levantarlo,se escabullo entre las mantas y al fin pudo respirar aliviado.

"Misión cumplida",pensó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

[~]

A la mañana siguiente,la pareja se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente.Tony en su tableta modificando algunas cosas y Peter haciendo el crucigrama de el periódico de ese día,normal como cualquier otro.

-Tony -el castaño miro al contrario-,¿podemos salir hoy? ya sabes,como una cita,hace semanas que no tenemos una.

-Por supuesto,cariño,solo dime a que hora y nos vamos -sonrío sin despegar su vista de el aparato.

-Okey -musito contento antes de volver a lo suyo.  
  
  


Esa tarde era simple,era un día normal como cualquier otro,nada fuera de lugar.

Tal vez eso creían.  
  
  


Tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes,si el hubiera estado ahí,si el hubiera cambiado todo,si el hubiera podido hacer algo,el estaría con el en ese momento.

[~]

La muerte siempre será egoísta,no cabe duda que cuando pierdes a alguien,sabes que parte de tu corazón se va con esa persona aunque lo niegues.

El tema de amar a alguien siempre será delicado,hay una frase que dice:  
  
  


_"Cuando uno está realmente enamorado,siempre ama más que nunca y extraña más que siempre"_   
  
  
  


Peter nunca supo que algún día perdería a su amado en una batalla gracias a un hombre morado,con un mentón extraño,tal vez si lo repasaba y pensaba bien,podría haberlo hecho el.

Aunque hubiera desaparecido por 5 años,Tony Stark había estado solo todos esos años,hasta que Steve y su grupo le comentaron el plan que tenían,era la única manera de traer de vuelta a todos.

¨[~]

Tal vez el hubiera chasqueado los dedos y no Stark,tal vez el hubiera podido salvarlo.

Pero como Stephen Strange ya le había comentado.

"Siempre fue parte del destino Peter,y si no hubiera sido así,el quizás lo habría hecho pensando en ti,en salvarte"

Parker no quería eso,el tenia en mente salvarlo a el no Tony a el,Peter quería ser el responsable,no su amado quien termino perdiendo la vida por el y todo el universo.

Se sentía solo después de todo.

Lo único que quería y pensaba es que todo era parte de algún video,con actores y mucha producción,pensando que todo era broma de parte de su novio.

[~}

May era de buena ayuda,todos lo eran,pero el pequeño castaño solo necesitaba a Tony.

Su Tony.

Tal vez si pudieran cambiar las cosas de algún modo,traerían a Tony de vuelta,no querían ver más a Peter llorar,siempre era lo mismo,el solo quería ir la cita que le había prometido su novio un día antes de desaparecer en esa dona gigante.

El pequeño Parker tenía la leve esperanza de que todo fuera un simple sueño y que tarde o temprano se levantaría en los brazos de su novio.

[~]

Se removió en su cama una vez mas antes de levantarse por un vaso de agua,ya que su garganta la tenía seca y algo adolorida.

Miro por los alrededores del enorme complejo una vez más,se dirigió a la cocina tomando una vaso de cristal a su paso llenándolo por la mitad antes de irse de nuevo a su habitación.

-Peter. -se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de FRIDAY llamarlo-,Acabas de recibir un mensaje pre-grabado de parte del señor Stark ahora ¿quieres escucharlo? -el castaño asintió dudoso ante las palabras de la IA-,Peter te recomiendo que vayas a la sala y enciendas el televisor.

Peter como si dependiera de eso,camino a paso rápido hacia la sala general del complejo,en donde todos los vengadores o visita de algún vengador,familia o amigos,se reunía ahí para conversar o convivir como una familia.

Peter dejó el vaso de cristal en la mesa que tenía aún lado de el y encendió el televisor como le dijo la inteligencia artificial.

-Peter ¿quieres que reproduzca el video? -el mencionado asintió tomando asiento en uno de los sillones que tenía cerca,FRIDAY comenzó a reproducir el video y Peter por inercia comenzó a sonreír.

-Te odio tanto,Tony -musito.

Era un video.

Tony meses atrás,comenzó a idear algún regalo para el cumpleaños de Peter o alguna celebración o algún recuerdo para después.

El video consistía en videos cortos que el menor y su pareja hacían para divertirse,cuando tenía 16,viajaron a varias partes del mundo,entre todos los países,visitaron el país del amor,Francia.  
Peter quedó fascinado en ese lugar,Tony como buen novio que es,compro una residencia para que ambos en sus tiempos libres o vacaciones,visitaran y se quedaran ahí unos días.  
Los dos eran felices,los videos eran prueba de ello.

Los ojos del castaño comenzaron a aguarse y una sonrisa se formó al ver el rostro de su difunto novio asomarse por la cámara.El chico estaba tendido en su cama con el pecho descubierto mientras miraba su celular,Tony se aventó arriba de él,ocasionando un jadeo al menor quien lo miraba divertido.

_"-¿me seguirás molestando o qué quieres? -Anthony sonrió._

_-Hey,te estoy grabando ahora,esto será recuerdo para nuestros hijos o cuando al fin hayas acabado la universidad -El de menor estatura rio._

_-Claro claro claro -reafirmó-,bien,hola Peter del futuro,solo quiero decir que Tony aveces se comporta de manera infantil y que ya no lo soporto -soltó un gemido al sentir el suave golpe de su novio en su hombro-, pero lo amo y la sabe,¿lo sabes verdad? -volteó a ver a su amado._

_-Claro que lo se,siempre -el contrario sonrió y se acercó a los labios de su novio para besarlo y sentir sus labios._

El vídeo se corto.

Peter comenzó a reír como un bobo enamorado al cual acaban de besar,tal vez eso quería,los labios de Tony y sus besos.

Tal vez quería sentir sus besos en su cuello,tal vez en su abdomen,tal vez en sus mejillas,tal vez en la comisura de sus labios.

Tal vez lo quería de vuelta con el.

-¿Como dejar de amarte Anthony Stark? -Miro hacia arriba,tratando de pensar en su rostro,tratando de mirar sus ojos de color whisky aunque estén ausentes-,¿Como puedo dejar de amarte?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a circular,los sollozos y los jadeos comenzaron,el ataque de pánico comenzó.Sintió una presión en su pecho por un momento y su respiración comenzó a alterarse,siendo casi asfixiante para el arácnido.

_Cálmate Peter._

Un recuerdo llego a su mente,cada que Tony tenía pesadillas por las noches,le daban esa clase de ataques contando con la ansiedad,lo que hacía el menor era abrazarlo mientras la decía que respirara y se tranquilizara.

Peter cayo al suelo sudando frío,tomo camino hacia a la habitación que compartía con su novio.

Trato de levantarse y camino hacia el ropero que ambos compartían.  
Tiro del primer cajón para sacar las camisas del mayor,tiro la mayoría de su ropa al suelo.  
Parker trato de regular su respiración.  
Cayó al suelo de nuevo y trató de envolverse en la ropa de su amado,siendo embriagado con el aroma que las camisas desprendían.

-T-Tony...

El último recuerdo que tiene de esa noche fue cuando dijo su nombre.  
Cerró sus ojos y se tranquilizó minutos después.Los brazos de Morfeo lo envolvieron.

Tal vez solo quería abrazar Tony y sentir su calor envolviéndolo,sintiendo las acaricias en su cabello,su voz tratando de consolarlo,quería a Tony.

[~]

Los meses pasaron y Peter seguía igual o peor que otras veces,May hacía todo lo que podía para verlo feliz,pero lo único que conseguía eran sonrisas falsas y risas fingidas.May harta de la situación trato de hablar con el pero el menor se negó,ya que le había dicho que estaba bien,pero la mujer ya no le podía creer.

-Peter por favor,tenemos que hablarlo,ya no podemos seguir así,ya no puedes seguir así,se que sigues saliendo por las noches,se también que no puedes dormir y que no dejas de llorar cada que mencionan a Stark por el televisor,cariño,esto no esta bien,ya pasaron 7 meses y no puedes seguir así -La mayor lo miro con una tristeza tan notoria que el chico desvío su mirada que mantenía con ella a otro lugar de su habitación.

-N-No puedo hacerlo -se rindió,siendo casi incrédulo con la adulta-,trato de hacerlo pero no puedo -jadeo antes de sentarse en su cama y frotarse la cara con sus manos,ocultando la lagrimas que comenzaron a recorrer por sus mejillas.

-Claro que puedes,solo tienes que confiar en mi,en ti,sabes que si Tony estuviera aquí no querría verte así -Peter la interrumpió.

-Si Tony estuviera aquí,el ahora mismo me estaría abrazando -La miro-,Estaría junto a Tony.

May se quedo callada y se fue sin articular otra palabra que pudiera herir a su niño.

[~]

Peter ya había tomado la decisión de hacerlo,al fin podría estar junto a su amado una ves más.

No sabía si existía un cielo,tal vez volvería a nacer en otra persona o quizás desaparecería.

Tomo impulso una vez más,sintiendo el aire recorrer todo su cuerpo,esa vez no traía consigo el traje de Spider-man,solo traía una de las camisas de Anthony y sus pantalones de mezclilla.

Piso el techo de uno de los edificios mas altos de la ciudad y su energía ya se había acabado por completo,tomo asiento en la orilla del edificio y cerro sus ojos.

-¿Peter? -su estomago sintió un hormigueo al escuchar de nuevo esa voz-,¿Peter? ¿eres tú?

-A-Anthony -su voz comenzó quebrarse al verlo ahí con los brazos extendidos-,si soy yo -se levanto rápidamente de ahí para abrazarlo-,te extrañe tanto,Tony.

-Yo también cariño,pero ¿que haces aquí? 

-Tal vez caí,solo quería estar a tu lado -respiro profundamente antes exhalar-,S-Solo no me vuelvas a dejar

-Ya no lo haré,tenlo por seguro.

Tal vez ambos estén juntos ahora,May lo entendería quizás,los vengadores tal vez comprenderían o simplemente lo odiarían por lo que hizo,pero no tiene la culpa.

Tal vez solo cayo del edificio.


End file.
